Sunnystripe
Description Sunnystripe is a female cat with green eyes. She has ginger tabby fur with darker gold stripes. Her muzzle, neck, and paws are white. Sunnystripe has thick, muscular legs that make her very strong but not that fast. Personality Sunnystripe is known to be very calm. She tries to hide her emotions when something is wrong, and she ends up looking calm even when she isn't. Sunnystripe is the kind of cat who is very serious and very funny at the same time, she jokes without smiling or laughing to make others laugh harder. On the Blog Sunnystripe used to be a very active member. She liked to comment every day, except during the summer when she was very busy. She also liked to know what was going on, especially on the Tavern, Hug Page, New Member's Page and the discussion pages. Sunnystripe has won a round of Name That Apprentice, though she has accidentally missed a few rounds she meant to play. Sunnystripe planned to write an article and her first ever fanfic, though it never happened. On the Wiki Sunnystripe left the wiki, due to her busy life. Even though she's no longer very busy, she doesn't want to come back because of the drama that has happened. She was friends with Foxo, until he was forced to leave. Here are a few quotes some people put here: A human: yeshh go fowlclan and human buddies wooo we're both humans Laurelpaw: We sing beautiful songs together; respect the canned cheese. Streamy: I am your apprentice because I am cool and awesome. Breezey: I like pie and I'm a proud member of FowlClan :P Trailing Stars In Chapter 19 of Trailing Stars, Sunnystripe was mentioned to have helped Dawnmist and Silverwind save the lives of cats who were hurt in battle. Geckopaw noticed that the cats who came to help, including Sunnystripe, were cats she knew and trusted. In addition, Sunnystripe wanted to write or edit a chapter of Trailing Stars, but it never happened. It's likely that she never will write Trailing Stars. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel. Coming Soon. Quotes "HEYO GUYS!" -Sunnystripe's old greeting on the chat, back when she used to chat "Tacos." -What Sunno's internal voice usually tells her to say "Hug some duck ribs, yo!" -Her former signature on BlogClan "SPAMWICHES!" -What she used to say when she spammed "CANNED EASY CHEESY CHILDREN FUN PAIN ORANGE LA LA LA" -A song she made up with the help of Laurelpaw and Lupinepaw, her singing buddies "In the darkness of the night- CANNED CHEESE! In the flames of shining light- CANNED CHEESE! In the Laurel who’s often right- CANNED CHEESE! In the cheese can you hold tight- CANNED CHEESE! In poetry’s final, beautiful fight- CANNED CHEESE..." -A poem Sunnystripe wrote for her singing buddy Laurelpaw Trivia *Sunnystripe's nickname, Sunno, was used mostly for BlogChat and Wikia Chat. It was made by other people to avoid confusing her with another member, Sundance, who is often called Sunny. *Sunnystripe's favorite color is yellow, because being around it makes her happy. For most of her life, her bedroom walls have been painted yellow. *Had some circumstances been a little different, Sunnystripe would have actually been called 'Sunny' as a nickname in real life. Her real name is very different, though. *To choose her warrior name, she asked people to come up with possible suffixes for the prefix Sunny-. Her four favorites were Sunnyheart, Sunnybreeze, Sunnystripe, and another one that she can't remember. *Sunnystripe's warrior name was suggested by Juniperpaw. *One of Sunnystripe's favorite things to talk about (especially with Flo) was huggling duckling ribs. *Wollow note: Ducks and geese are supreme :p (Yes, Wollow, they are.) *She was the first person to comment on the newer BlogClan website. Her apprentice, Streampaw, was the second. *Her favorite series are Warriors, Wings of Fire, Divergent, and The Selection. *Sunnystripe absolutely loves Pokemon, and her favorites are Sceptile, Lucario, Pidgeot, Feraligatr, and Dwebble. Her favorite region is Sinnoh. *She lives in the United States, on the beautiful East Coast. *Her favorite animals are cats, ducks, and hermit crabs. *She invented the word 'Spamwich'. One day Sunnystripe changed her picture from a cat to a can of SPAM, and the name Spamwich came soon after. *Sunnystripe is in two secret clans, FowlClan and StormClan. FowlClan is lead by Goose and Duck, and StormClan's leader is Leopardstorm. Sunnystripe is the co-leader of FowlClan and the deputy of StormClan. *There is currently an emoji about Sunnystripe made by Flo and Wollow. It's a picture of a cute little duck. To use it, write: (sunnoduck). Use it while you can, because someone will probably delete it eventually. Either that or everyone will forget it's existence, if it hasn't yet been forgotten. Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats